


[X-Men][EC]树欲静而风不止

by deoxyribonucleicfay



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Feelings, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deoxyribonucleicfay/pseuds/deoxyribonucleicfay
Summary: 拥有钢铁之心的王倒在浅滩里哭泣，海浪拍打他身，冷冽的风呜呜嘲笑，海鸥与秃鹫在他上空盘旋，第二天的日出照亮他透湿的身体，他伸手去够那道光。太阳太远了，可他触不及。





	[X-Men][EC]树欲静而风不止

**Author's Note:**

> 这算是一个架空的漫画向。

_谨以此文献给马格努斯以及泽维尔，他们的牺牲换来了基诺沙的永存。_

 

风带走了他和他棕发的爱人卷起了骤雨深渗于苍老残旧碑石的六尺之下，黑与白的灵魂彼此交织埋藏在悠长大河之下沙土间嘶唱华丽凄凉的曲调，绿藤与铁锈爬上此方碑石缠绕了砺石镌刻的倾斜字母，斑驳表面只铭下最后终将遗落的姓名与他们所存在的年代，刺目猩红的颜料勾勒出文字尖利的笔锋，像是利刃深深刺入了墓碑，伤口流下喃喃私语的血泪。我们的身体包裹着深黑笔挺的衣衫，黑伞举过头顶挡下哀鸣的落雨，指尖轻拿洁白玫瑰高举切断雨幕诉说着祭奠着我们伟大的王。哦，基诺沙王座上威严如钢铁般的王者，还有他早逝的恋人！他拥有月光的发色又如月光般冷冽，他的发丝在鲜血淋漓的路上飘扬，他的爱人曾在他的棋盘下落下一子阻挡王愤怒的前行，却何尝料到有人打翻了这脆弱的木盘散落了一地的残局，落入永恒无尽的虚无。我们高声呐喊着瞻仰之词，喉间泛上腥气，千百束素洁的玫瑰似天边降雨划过忧伤的弧线停留在下方肃穆的碑石，燃起熊熊火焰，雨水无力地浇灌，洁白身躯的遗骸乘着滚烫的火风直指阴沉的天，我们的膝盖落在湿润的砖石之上，刺骨寒冷爬上我们的脊背化作敬仰的目光投射于墓地之间，日光隐匿于重重乌云后只显现出淡淡轮廓，沉重钢铁建筑投下庞大阴影似是千钧之铅压在胸口，叩问惘然的灵魂。我的赞美不会停歇，埃里克·马格努斯，我们伟大而悲剧的王。渴望着我的缅怀将透过时间的双眼记忆，没入历史汹涌的长河将故事倾诉给每一对愿意为之停留的双耳，再以我纤弱的双臂为您呈上一盘棋局和美酒，之后便请将您的白卒推出，我得以送出黑子相战。您大可不必慌乱，朋友，这酒里醇厚的故事须于厮杀战场上讲述，棋盘上的争斗虚假，我的兵卒也不会对您的王虎视眈眈。

基诺沙边缘的深海是他的爱人的眼睛，凝聚忧郁清湛的淡霭仰望目光凝聚于遥远而不可触及的苍穹，他常在凛冽的寒风中站立于五尺高台之上，他靛青的双眼望向海平面红日被波涛吞噬堕落的地方，夕阳迟暮的微光会点亮他失去表情的脸庞，海面泛起幽光映射在深陷眼窝下的眼底荡漾着仅剩的柔情，丝屡细风夹卷遗失的话语萦绕于他耳畔，双手交叠如维也纳街道边安详沉思的塑像。基诺沙宽大的羽翼庇护着平静下的暗涌，他身旁时常有两位貌美的女儿相伴，一袭红衣与绿衣上绣下了繁复的线条，珠宝点缀于秀发之间；他年轻的儿子同样染上了白霜，带着风一样的速度与父亲将基诺沙送上伟大的高地。我们仰视着我们的王向他献出鲜活的虔诚心脏，他宣称我们是进化的王者，而这言语铭刻于我们骄傲的骨骼之上划下镌久的痕迹。他沧桑的面容氤氲了太多的过往，岁月无情地扬起匕首刻下深深纵横的皱纹，而我们的记忆里早已丢失了他曾几何时意气风发的模样。我的朋友，您握起骑士的手为何正在颤栗，而我又为何看见了您的恐惧？故事还未完成，请您按捺住您躁动的心灵。我与这故事另一位伟大的主角并未有过交集，查尔斯·泽维尔，他的一生禁锢在轮椅之上，时光还未能在他脸庞留下那样深刻的痕迹，他便已化作尘灰随着所有痛苦的回忆消逝在血泊间。我们的王低下了他高傲的头颅，洒下热泪的同时他扬起了武器让世界为泽维尔陪葬，用沾染了猩红的双手阖上了他不甘的爱人茫然的视线，湛蓝的光芒倏然熄灭，拥有着至诚之心的巨星陨落撕毁了基诺沙之王本就破碎的灵魂。您可知他也曾多情！您可曾望见过他的心底！我们曾见过他与泽维尔漫步于海法*医院灯光昏暗的长廊，蓝眸教授双腿下轱辘中央刻下了X形字符碾过光滑地面有如驶向希望荣光的座驾，一次次漫长的辩论撞击僵持的棋局，无情的双手操纵黑方卒疯狂投入死神的怀抱，黑王蛰伏于后方目光灼灼。属于轮椅主人的手越过一片腥风血雨握住了大开杀戒的指尖带给他一丝温暖和希望，于暴风雨中央救下苦苦挣扎的众生，但基诺沙之王没有一颗柔软而易动的心，平静不该是他的结局，亡者悼语是锃亮的利刃雕刻出他的钢铁之心，而他从未停下踏向荣耀的道路。他渴望一个净化的世界而泽维尔渴望将黑白相混，意见的相左丢下了一地凄凉的棋子逼迫他们兵戈相向，彼此炽烈的爱意只化作相互妄图说服对方的理由，不断在对方灵魂最脆弱之处留下沥血的伤口。您的心思似乎已经完全不在这战局上了，我的朋友，我拙劣的棋技竟已赶退了您的大半战士，是什么在让您分心？既然您已失去了品尝美酒的唇舌，那么就请起身，我带您到林间埋葬了王和他的光的地方。

卵石铺就的弯曲小道蜿蜒直至碎叶间流泻的光斑间的大理石面，路旁灌木伸出枯槁的枝干拉扯人衣袖仿佛地狱里出逃的枯骨，孤单的一块碑石钢铁与理石交错，斑驳苍老的线条如墓上断裂的缝隙，积上几载的历史风霜傲然挺立于基诺沙火热的心腹。我们依照他的遗愿将他葬在了泽维尔骸骨的身侧又重新立起一方灰暗的钢碑刻下他二人姓名，下方细如蚊足的生卒年月以猩红铭刻带着血色刺入双目。马格努斯，我们的永恒之王！愿您在血肉尚存之时还能面对死亡的日光！泽维尔的躯壳化作一抔黄土释放了不屈的魂魄，海水倒映的是基诺沙伟大的太阳，他亘久的灵魂给予这方乌托邦的领土永远的光明。我们站在历史的风口浪尖，脚下是埋葬了两位奉献者遗灰的土地，让狂风怒号掀开我们的眼帘携滂沱大雨化作我们咸涩的泪滴，浇灌这片血染的大地，洗净她身上苦痛的伤痕。朋友，于一个寻常的冬日黄昏我们顺着暮光在单薄床褥上看见了沉睡的王，他的子嗣褪去了满身华彩的羽毛围绕在他安息的躯壳边，正在死去的夕阳照亮了他僵硬的四肢照亮了满头银丝下垂垂老矣的面容。我们用燃烧了泽维尔的那一把火让我们的王也归于尘土，他们曾分隔两地的苦难岁月化作墓地里难分彼此的灰烬相拥入眠，时光已无法转动故人的钟表，他们不平静的一生融进了秒针的滴答声中流进我们心脏，每一次的搏击令不朽的精神随热血涌遍全身。我们的王本不该甘于平静中逝去，但死亡是所有人的归宿。高举杯中酒献给基诺沙的上帝，他的光时常相伴他左右，点亮他于黄泉路上的灯火。他与泽维尔未能有过携手静坐的夏日清晨，本应于杯中流转的热茶苦涩的白雾蒸汽盘旋在二人身侧无法驱散，浓雾蒙蔽了人的双眼掩护着阴暗处深陷的裂痕，一方棋盘横亘于纵横千米的荒原那雨水不曾眷顾之地，无根的蓬草在风暴之巅无力挣扎却又逃不出这地狱，风眼破开巨浪席卷了基诺沙席卷了壮阔的旷野，二人的精神如同狂风卷雨横扫此处，而我们的乌托邦诞生于苦难。

嘘，请您将所有的声息压回喉间，不要惊扰了薄暮林间尚未安息的灵魂，您或许还能听到宛若叹息的喃喃窃语。在泽维尔逝世的年月里我们曾重新替基诺沙之王撑起欲望的披风，我看见他孤身一人飘悬在静如死水的海面，卷风带走了他所有情感一并融于混沌的天地之间，掀起滔天巨浪轰击海岸边望不见顶的悬崖。我的朋友，他不如您浅短的双眼所见那般冷漠，他紧身的战衣之下是一副血肉之躯，在他成为万人敬仰的王者之前，他只是尸炉边捧起骨灰的弱者。在迟暮之年当他丢失了一切的意义坠入绝望的黑暗，我无法成为他的救赎向他伸出我的双手，但我望见他穿行于基诺沙庞然优雅的罗马石柱，绝望与燃烧的苦痛加身，慌乱的脚步化作他最后时刻的丧钟敲响，悠久笼罩于所剩寥寥的生命。王的找寻如同相对镜面中无限的反射，他于淬火之间打碎了其中的一面让碎片边缘刻进他的肉身因他无力进入这镜子，喘息面对之时只剩下他顾影自怜的悲哀面影。他跳进孤岛湛蓝的深海漩涡寻找着那双蓝眸，冰冷暗涌仿若触枝捆绑他四肢夺走他的呼吸，蓝色瞳仁的教授没有长眠于海底深渊，我们听见孤单的王在震颤的海浪间无声地尖叫，渴求的双手徒劳地指向高挂的残酷阳光。查尔斯，你太善良，这世界留不住你，而我的存在是这世界的罪有应得。*他狂怒地嘶吼，海风沙哑了他的嗓音吹干他脸上的泪滴也偷走他最后一丝希望。我们高歌着他的伟绩赞许高举双臂，是的，您是这罪恶世间的解药，是万中之一一切的一切。藤条攀上石柱盘旋，尘灰积上角落堆砌，时光不着痕迹地刻下虚假的誓言与真实的裂痕，晚秋时他卸下一身的戎装，那位消失在他眼前的先生似是踏过基诺沙山壁上摇摇欲坠的石块站在了王的眼前再唤一声老友，余下的性命在风中摇摆却又不曾碎裂便融于乌托邦天地之间，他存在于每一阵轻风看透门前的碧波看透我们的双眼。我们在基诺沙的月光下望见他飘扬的银发，无措的脚步沉如磐石落在昂贵的大理石砖面，无星的夜晚伴随他呼唤着梦中之人的名字穿行于如迷宫般的长廊走道。查尔斯，查尔斯！他看见海。那岸边的一片蔚蓝汪洋是你吗？拥有钢铁之心的王倒在浅滩里哭泣，海浪拍打他身，冷冽的风呜呜嘲笑，海鸥与秃鹫在他上空盘旋，第二天的日出照亮他透湿的身体，他伸手去够那道光。太阳太远了，可他触不及。

让我们回到海法的那家医院，回到棋子正排兵列阵之时，回到一切开始之前。我看到他和他恋人像是真正的情人般相互勾唇微笑，眼底满是彼此才能明白的意义，灵魂在无声中碰撞。我们的永恒之王和他蓝眼睛的爱人并肩立于朝阳的暖光里，指尖相互靠近着交缠，光线钻过细细的缝隙落在两人的身影之上，静谧如同微风，银丝与蓝眸倒映在沧海间，直到海浪淘尽时光。

_*海法，以色列城市，漫画中万磁王与X教授相识之地。_

_*此句出自漫画原文。_

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢愿意一直看到这里的您。


End file.
